Forum:2019-04-01 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- We haven't met Seffie's traveling companion before, have we? She wears the purple cloak of a Smoke Knight, clasped with a Bang-style skull symbol. But the main question, of course, is what Seffie is up to. She sent Tarvek to Agatha, and he got there eventually, so what's the new crisis? And, does "that kind of job" mean an assassination? Bkharvey (talk) 05:17, April 1, 2019 (UTC) P.S. An idle thought: Looking at that bit of Seffie's hair sticking up in back, is it going to turn out that she has some genetic relationship with Agatha? :-) Bkharvey (talk) 05:25, April 1, 2019 (UTC) : No, not an assassination, just (very likely) going against Queen Albia's wishes. And, yes, this Smoke Knight is new, before it was Varpa, who disappeared after splitting up with Agatha and Co. back in Paris. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:47, April 1, 2019 (UTC) :Agatha's cowlick is rather large and distinctive. Gil and Tarvek sport small cowlicks as do some minor characters. As for any genetic relationship, I had once speculated that had Andronicus and Euphronsynia produced offspring then Agatha and Tarvek (along with Martellus and Seffie) would be very distantly related. It does not appear to be the case. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:59, April 1, 2019 (UTC) When Seffie Jeanne to travel to England, she specifies transportation "for myself and two others." One of the others is this new Smoke Knight. Eyes peeled for the Third Passenger. (Queue the zither...) Bkharvey (talk) 05:57, April 1, 2019 (UTC) : Nice zither reference, old man! 9thGeneral (talk) 21:08, April 1, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Could it be Tweedle? (Or, even more interesting, Grandmother?) Bkharvey (talk) 06:02, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Just one more thing... Wouldn't you think Quinster, or Seffie for that matter, would guess that Agatha would be in the place where all the sparks are? Bkharvey (talk) 07:38, April 1, 2019 (UTC) : Most people keep foreign Sparks, and particularly Hetrodynes, away from your own main research facilities. Plus Agatha is a head of state, and the Queen might want her under more direct observation. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:13, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: When the Smoke Knight returns in the last panel, her otherwise empty hands are on Quinster's shoulders, and there aren't any new drinks on the table. Bkharvey (talk) 21:26, April 1, 2019 (UTC) I have just this minute finally figured out that when he says "dead if I don't" he means that Albia will kill him if he gets caught poking his nose in, rather than that Seffie will kill him for failing. Bkharvey (talk) 09:03, April 2, 2019 (UTC) And what is Seffie up to? It occurs to me, belatedly, that with Agatha, Gil, and Tarvek all in England, and Klaus frozen, the von Blitzengaards pretty much have Europa to themselves right now. Well, them and Zola. I'm going to be very frustrated if we don't get some kind of answer tomorrow... Bkharvey (talk) 09:12, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Better Late Than Never Department I just noticed a typo on this page while updating the cast list for 2-6. Xerxsephnia's name is given as "Xerxephina" in the second word balloon of the second panel. I don't know how I missed it before since it jumped out at me this time. I'm going to alert the Professors, although I'm sure someone else already did. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:50, June 7, 2019 (UTC)